A Call to Remember
by VanillaSpice22
Summary: A quick one shot I wrote a few years back about Jommy. Phone Sex anyone?


_So this takes place before Jude goes to see Tommy in New Brunswick but he has been gone for two weeks. Enjoy and tell me what you think!_

She couldn't help but toss and turn. He had been away for nearly two weeks now. Jude's eyes finally peeked open to see darkness surrounding her in bed. She sat up and turned the lamp on that was next to her bed on the night stand. Quickly she grabbed the phone without thinking past her fingers that were dialing the familiar digits into the phone.

Jude put the phone up to her ear and turned the lamp off due to the sensitivity of her eyes that were accustomed to darkness at this hour. "Hello" came a very alert voice. Jude smiled as the voice spoke again "Hello" She noticed she was not speaking and quickly said "Hey" Tommy smiled a little and walked out of the living room that was filled with people and into his room before shutting the door.

He sat on his childhood bed and continued as he looked at his watch "Jude, babe its nearly 3:00 am what are you doing up?" Jude furrowed her brows and asked "Well what about you?" Tommy sighed "My mom was up about an hour ago and I still haven't gotten back to sleep." Jude sighed in and understanding way as she asked "So…When are you coming home?" Tommy groaned and replied "as soon as I can be love." Jude smiled at his pet name before asking "So…You miss me?" Tommy nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Everyday…Everyday" Jude melted at his words as she sighed in a needy way.

Tommy laughed before asking "What's wrong with you Harrison?" Jude sighed in the same way again and said tentatively "nothing….I just really miss you." Tommy nodded and said "Me too." She smiled and shyly asked "are you alone" Tommy laughed making her feel a bit embarrassed and then spoke "Oh..So you miss part of me and not my whole self." Jude smiled over the phone before saying back "I need my Quincy fix" "Well then What do you want?" He questioned seductively.

Jude could feel her cheeks burning with a flushed colored look. "QUINCY" Jude chanted defensively. Tommy laughed "Well…its what we both want so don't go denying what you really want Jude." Jude nodded and agreed with him before stating " I want your hands all over me." Tommy smiled at the thought of her silky body. "What else" he asked in a husky voice. "I want to be on your lap" Tommy shifted a bit starting to really want her.

"Ok, baby what I want you to do is…well wait where are you?" He asked wanting to hurry things up a bit. He hadn't had her in two weeks and this was the next best thing to it. Jude looked around and said "I'm sitting in bed." Tommy grinned and spoke "Get a pillow and strattle it." Jude giggled as she shyly did what she was told. "ok, now what?" she asked eagerly. "Take off all your clothes and pretend I'm doing it. She giggled again and spoke " Can I put you on speaker?" She asked with want in her voice.

Tommy told her she could and she did. "So I'm pulling off my nighty and am laying down flat on my back." "Take off your panties." He spoke with a rough deep voice." "I'm not wearing any." She spoke coyly. Tommy growled out and spoke "Harrison…I want you to get back on that pillow." His voice was getting a bit shaky and his dick was getting hard. Jude startled the pillow and spoke. "Ok" "Jude I think you know what to do." Both smiled before starting to take care of their business.

Jude began to move up and down on the bulgy pillow as if it was Tommy. Moving her hips from side to side and then up and down slowly. Trying to find where it all felt good. "Mmm..Tommy." She sighed as Tommy had his member in his hands moving them up and down at a medium speed. "Jude…baby…You feel so good." Tommy spoke as he continued to stroke himself before shutting his eyes.

As she continued to ride the pillow Tommy spoke "you like that" over the phone as she panted out "yeah…like that…HARDER TOMMY" Tommy began stroking himself faster and grunting out "Jude" loudly. As she began riding the pillow up and down faster and faster. "I'm..gonna TOMMY!" Jude yelped as she felt herself beginning to come over the edge. She stopped her ridding quickly and pressed her finger against her clit beginning to rug vigorously. "YEAH…YEAH..YESS!" She screamed as she fell from the pillow back onto the sheets of her bed. Tommy stroked quicker before calling her name out and letting himself slowly come down from his ecstasy.

A few seconds later Jude spoke "Quincy…you there" Tommy smiled as he spoke "yeah, Im here." "So that was really good." She spoke. Tommy grinned before speaking "Not as good as us though." She nodded before speaking "I Love you." Tommy sighed and replied that he loved her too and they both said their goodbyes until next time anyway.


End file.
